The Nature of Slang
by alecsangryface
Summary: Magnus likes to keep up with the way people talk. Alec doesn't care. He could be swayed to though. Rated M for smut


**The Nature of Slang**

 **A/N: Someone mentioned Malec and daddy kink. This happened. I'm really sorry.**

 **Smut warning.**

Magnus kept up with the trends of society. How people talked, how they dressed, it was how he claimed he stayed 'relevant' or whatever that meant. Alec had exactly zero interest in keeping up, he was perfectly happy using early 2000s slang and quoting Shakespeare in his conversations, and if it annoyed or disturbed people they were polite enough to not mention it.

So whenever Magnus started calling everyone 'girl' and telling them to 'slay' it definitely didn't come as a surprise. That being said it definitely annoyed him, he didn't know why exactly, but it was probably because Magnus said 'slay' in response to everything. _Everything._

" _I'm going in the shower" "Slay"_

" _She looks great right?" "Slay"_

Yet, Alec didn't confront him about it, no matter how infuriating it was. He would be at it for a couple of weeks at most then Alec wouldn't have to hear it except for the occasional one in conversation. He hadn't understood that until the third lot of slang Magnus had picked up while they were together. He really _really_ wished he had understood earlier just for the sake of his sanity.

It was two weeks and three days after he noticed that Magnus had picked up the words that the next one happened. Magnus had been using the words less and less, something that Alec was very grateful for because they were going out to dinner with his siblings and the last thing he wanted to hear all night was 'slay'. He knew that the rest of them would start doing it too when they saw how much it annoyed him, knowing full well that he couldn't do anything about it.

Alec walked out the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp, but he was as ready as he was ever going to be for these things. Magnus was surprisingly draped across the couch, book in hand and distractedly flicking through the pages, actually dressed before they had to leave. Alec was quietly impressed. He coughed and held his arms out for inspection in a way that showed how very little he cared for his appearance. He rolled his eyes when Magnus motioned for him to do a twirl with a smirk, he did it anyway.

"Yas, Daddy!" Magnus said finally when he had turned back around. Alec froze. Magnus didn't notice though, he tossed his book down behind him and walked over to wrap his hands around Alec's waist, pressing a tiny kiss to the base of his neck.

"What?" Alec squeaked. He coughed in an attempt to mask whatever it was he was trying to hide. Magnus did notice his rigidity this time and leant back to staring at Alec's face, eyes narrowing slightly. Then he started smirking.

"Do you like it when I call you Daddy, Alexander?" He whispered sultrily, and Alec really should learn to control himself better because Magnus cackled when he flushed bright red and shook his head.

"Coincidently I quite like calling you Daddy" Magnus replied, raising his eyebrows as a silent challenge to his boyfriend. He spun on his head, armed with this new information, and headed to the door. As he realised that Alec wasn't following him, Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see that Alec's eyes were transfixed on his ass. He smirked.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me" He paused, "Daddy?" Alec was almost immediately next to him, growling at him to stop and rushing out of the apartment.

Alec was exhausted by the time they got home. It wasn't late, barely twelve o'clock and that certainly wasn't late for them by any means. But he had spent the entire night trying to stop himself from ravishing Magnus in the middle of dinner.

Unfortunately Isabelle had demanded that the six of them cram into a circular booth, which meant being pushed up unbearably close to people. Normally Alec would have been thankful for them forcing him to sit in the seat next to the opening, but not this time. Magnus took every opportunity to whisper innuendos in his ear without having to worry about someone hearing them. Although it was very likely that Jace did hear him at one point if the smirk he kept sending to Alec was anything to go by.

It drove him insane the entire night. So when they walked back into their apartment, Alec immediately fell face forward on the couch and buried his head in the cushions in an attempt to muffle his groans.

Magnus watched him for a few minutes, endlessly amused about how easy it was to wind Alec up, before he walked over to straddle the back of Alec's thighs. He slowly began massaging his shoulder, which did nothing to help Alec's situation. Then he started talking.

"You're so tense, Daddy" It took everything in him to remain straight faced when Alec started moaning again. With the title and the work Magnus was doing on his shoulder, Alec had resigned himself to his fate and was at this point wondering exactly how far Magnus was willing to take this.

"Do you need something to help you relax, Daddy?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, taking the opportunity to bite the soft flesh just under it to make Alec shiver. Alec took a deep breath and somehow managed to manoeuvre the two of them so that he was laid on his back and Magnus was now painfully close to his cock. In retrospect it was probably a bad idea, especially if he wanted to gain a little bit of control back.

"I can think of ah a few things" Alec muttered bucking his hips up slightly so that Magnus would get the message. And get the message he did. He shuffled forward a little bit, circled his hips and kissed Alec until he was breathless. Then was gone and Alec was left grasping at air with a groan.

Magnus smirked down at him and sauntered off into the bedroom, nimble fingers making quick work of his shirt and dropping it to the floor as he disappeared out of Alec's line of sight. Alec allowed himself exactly two seconds to breath before he was following Magnus and tugging his clothes off in a much less graceful fashion than Magnus.

Almost as soon as he had walked into the bedroom, shirt half off and one whole sock successfully gone, Alec was pushed down to the bed and his clothes were snapped away. Magnus stood in all of his naked glory with an almost shy smile on his face.

"You better not have sent them some place irretrievable again" Alec muttered, not even really caring about the clothes because Magnus was crawling over him, leaving soft kisses in his wake. He neglected to pay any attention to where Alec wanted him to though.

"So what if I did?" Magnus purred, his eyes alight with mischief, "Are you going to punish me, Daddy?" He snickered when Alec started choking on his own tongue.

"Maybe later though," Magnus whispered again, his hands ran from Alec's chest to his wrists, then he laced them through Alec's to bring them above his head. "I want to make sure I earn it"

With a click of his fingers, Magnus had Alec's wrists bound rather loosely with some silk ties. He cocked his head to the side, silently asking if Alec was okay with the position. He didn't move until Alec had nodded his confirmation.

"For now Daddy can watch me" Magnus purred again. He snapped his fingers again to summon some lube to hand, his eyes never leaving Alec's. Then he slowly raised up on his knees, hovering over Alec's cock. He lubed up three fingers and teased himself with the first one. Running it over his entrance, pressing just enough for some pressure but not enough to breach the tight muscle.

Alec watched with rapt attention, his bonds taught against the iron bedframe. When Magnus finally breached his asshole with an obscene moan, Alec tugged at the silk. It would be easy to break free, especially for him, but he didn't want to get free. At least not yet. Being able to sit back and watch Magnus come undone was one of the few greatest pleasures in the world.

"Do you like seeing me like this Daddy?" Magnus purred, moaning in such a way that a porn star would be proud of with every stroke of his walls.

"Turn around, let me see" Alec panted, his chest heaving. Magnus smiled wickedly and shimmied around so that he was bent over slightly, ass in Alec's face and looking over his shoulder so Alec could see the way his face contorted in pleasure.

If Alec had learnt anything about sex with Magnus it was that he didn't like to draw out the foreplay. That seemed to have been thrown completely out of the window. He took his time working up to three fingers, making sure to stretch himself thoroughly but still put on a show for Alec. By the end of it Alec was ready to start begging.

Magnus turned around again when he was done so they were back in the orientation they started in. Magnus took the time to tease Alec's cock as he lubed it up, rubbing a thumb of the head and applying a slight pressure. Then he's wiping his dirty hand on the bedsheets and inching his way down painfully slowly, and using Alec's chest as leverage.

"Fuck Mags" Alec's head was thrown back as something to do because he couldn't hold onto Magnus' hips like he wanted. His hands were twisting in the silk and tugging against them.

"I love sitting on your cock like this Daddy" Magnus groans when flesh finally meets flesh, "Love feeling this full" Alec can only whimper in response and buck his hips up in an attempt to get Magnus to _move_

"Oh Daddy, do you want me to move?" Magnus slowly dragged himself up, creating a delicious friction Alec couldn't get enough of, "Do you want me to ride your cock, Daddy?"

"Look so good like this" Alec groaned, his eyes fixated on where he and Magnus were connected, "So hot"

"You really think so, Daddy?" Magnus asked innocently, yet anything but as he began to pick up the momentum of his movements, "You like seeing me like this?"

Alec growled almost inhumanly because Magnus was driving him crazy. He was reaching the end of his tether, he was seconds away from breaking free of his bonds and pounding Magnus into the mattress like he had wanted to do since the start of the night.

"Love your cock Daddy" Magnus whimpered, once more slamming his hips down. That did it for Alec, he couldn't contain himself any longer. Whether he slipped out of the ties or ripped free, he didn't care. Magnus tossed his head back in ecstasy as Alec sat up to nibble and suck at his neck and chest, his hands moving up Magnus' back to hold his shoulders in place.

Then Alec was pushing him off his cock and on the bed, immediately pouncing on him when Magnus was in the position he wanted. They both moaned obscenely when Alec entered Magnus for the second time, the different angle providing all new sensations.

"You've been naughty haven't you baby?" Alec growled as his hips picked up a merciless pace that made Magnus scream, "teasing Daddy like that" If he weren't so far gone in the throes of passion, Alec would have been mortified by the words coming out of his mouth. Magnus whimpered in response.

"Gonna have to punish you" Alec nipped at Magnus' neck, hoisting one of his legs further up so he could fuck into him harder, wider and better, "Save that for later though. Daddy's gonna make sure you can't walk now"

Magnus was grinning manically through his obscene moans and whimpers. He couldn't wait. Alec was definitely going to leave bruises from the way he was gripping his leg, already making good on his promise to make sure Magnus couldn't walk. It didn't really matter, Magnus could heal himself and they could go again, something told him he would keep the bruises for a little while though.

Magnus reached for his own cock as he felt Alec's hips begin to stutter. His hand was slapped away with a tut, "Naughty boys don't get to touch their own cocks, Magnus. Gonna cum just from my cock, yeah?"

Magnus whimpered helplessly. Alec talking like that was turning him on more than he was willing to admit and he was desperate for some relief. Alec had him locked under him with no hope of moving to get the touch he wanted so badly on his dick. He couldn't do anything and he was so turned on that it was making him tear up. Then Alec moved just an inch and was relentlessly ploughing into him still but hitting Magnus' sweet spot every time that made stars explode across his vision.

"You gonna cum for me Mags?" Alec groaned into his ear, his hips stuttering but still going. Magnus can't reply because he's _right there_ he just needs something more, a tiny bit _more_.

"Please Daddy" Magnus whimpered practically choking on the words as they were released. Alec bit down hard on the flesh that joined Magnus' collar bone and neck, and swiped a thumb over the head of his prick. Magnus screamed as he spent himself over his and Alec's chests, his walls tightening to milk Alec's own release from him.

They both stay there for a few seconds, letting their vision return to them and catching their breath back. Then Alec has to move, and Magnus whimpers as he's left feeling empty and his legs can settle back down the bed; aching as blood rushed back into them.

Alec went to retrieve a cloth to clean them up with on shaky legs. When he's done, he tosses it in the bin across the room; smiling when he lands the shot perfectly.

"You ok?" He asks Magnus because he hasn't really moved since they finished, which isn't at all surprising really, the lack of talking however is. Magnus rolls his head to look at him, his eyes flickering as they searched Alec's face for something. He smiled.

"Definitely. If using teenage girl speak gets me that I'm going to do it more often" He replies. Alec groans because Magnus is definitely laughing at him, and he knows that's not what does it.

"Please don't" He shuffles closer to Magnus so he can pull him under the covers and hug him to his chest, "Just go to sleep"

"You going to punish me if I don't Daddy?" Magnus says innocently, biting his lip and turning his bright gold eyes to Alec's. Alec to his credit doesn't miss a beat, evidently too tired to care about what Magnus was trying to do.

"Yes" he closes his eyes and settles one of his hands onto Magnus' lower back, pulling his close enough to bury his face in his hair.

"But- " Magnus is broken off by a light spank to his ass that makes his gasp in surprise and push back into the hand that's settled on his bum. Alec hadn't even opened his eyes to react.

"Just go to sleep Magnus, please" He sighs, but smiling at Magnus' reaction. They would be in for a long weekend. The last thing he hears is a quite _'love you'_ from Magnus, and the last thing he thinks that maybe Magnus attempting to stay relevant was not as bad as he once thought.

 **A/N: Please Review**


End file.
